1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for texturizing filament bundles and to suitable apparatus for carrying out this process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in principle that bundles of filaments of synthetic high molecular weight materials can be crimped and entangled by passing the filament bundles through a feed nozzle, then contacting them with a hot fluid medium, passing them through a tubular chamber in order to heat them to the plasticizing temperature, and then passing them into an expansion zone to produce crimping, with or without entangling. German Published Application DAS No. 2,006,022, for example, describes a suitable apparatus, in which the expansion zone is in the shape of a tube with longitudinal slits. It is also known that the hot fluid medium may be passed through a centering body for the tubular chamber in the nozzle (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,686). Further, it is known that a vortical motion may be imparted to the hot fluid medium (German Laid-Open Application DOS No. 2,632,384).